


Inseguridades

by Noebell



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin y Sōsuke son compañeros de trabajo en la misma estación de policía. Desde un primer momento se han compenetrado bien, no les hacen falta gestos ni palabras para que la atracción comience a florecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inseguridades

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Free! © Kyoto Animation.**
> 
> **Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Laura (temporisfilia en Tumblr) con cinco meses de retraso (y ya que estamos, también de Reyes). Me pediste un SouRin, Lau, y allá te va. Perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste.

**01**

Cuando ingresó al Cuerpo de Policía a sus veinticinco años, Rin estaba muy nervioso. Recordaba que, aunque no quiso borrar su sonrisa, tenía mucho miedo de no encajar en aquel sitio, de no ser lo suficientemente válido para el puesto y de que sus compañeros de trabajo acabaran echándoselo en cara. Rin llegó a la estación de policía el primer día con la idea de que lo iba a hacer lo mejor que pudiera o más, pero era alguien demasiado inseguro consigo mismo, y por esta misma razón, las cosas no acabaron saliendo del todo bien.

Estaba seguro de que lo perseguía la mala suerte, pues ya ese día, mientras esperaba a que un compañero lo relevara para regresar a casa, un altercado se produjo en la misma calle de la estación. Un par de hombres, notablemente alcoholizados, habían comenzado a discutir a gritos y poco tardaron en utilizar la violencia física para solucionar su disputa. Rin había corrido para detenerlos, pero aunque él no era precisamente débil, temió no poder contra ambos varones a la vez.

Comprobó cuán mal le venía la desigualdad numérica cuando después de conseguir paralizar al primero de los hombres que se abalanzó contra él, el segundo le dio un golpe por la espalda. Lanzó un quejido de dolor y maldijo estar solo en ese momento, ya que si se volvía para encarar al otro, el que tenía sujeto escaparía. Terminaría por tener que usar la violencia contra un par de borrachos…

—Hey, ¿os estáis resistiendo a un agente de la ley?

Tanto Rin como los dos vándalos volvieron la cara para mirar al nuevo oficial. Hablaba con voz severa, al igual que su expresión parecía decir que no iba a consentir tal comportamiento de nadie. A Rin le intimidó un poco al principio, pero ese tipo —que suponía que sería su relevo— estaba ahí para ayudarlo. No le fue necesario pedirle ayuda directamente. Antes de que le diera tiempo a decir nada, su compañero ya se había encargado del segundo hombre y le ordenaba a él que llevara al que tenía sujeto a la estación.

—Os va a caer una buena multa por atacar a un policía —les advirtió el oficial después de esposarlos—. Ya os arrepentiréis cuando estéis sobrios, de momento os quedaréis aquí.

Rin pensó que aquel tipo enfadado —y en su contra— debía dar verdadero miedo, pero le gustaba saber que lo tenía de su parte. Salvo por el pensamiento que le estaba dando vueltas a su cabeza y a su estómago.

—Eeeh… Gracias por la ayuda —le dijo, nervioso, mientras su compañero les pedía el nombre a los detenidos para poder ponerles la multa.

—Es mi trabajo —le respondió con simpleza, escribiendo la documentación.

—Sí, ya, pero gracias igualmente. Soy nuevo y no tenía mucha idea de cómo debía enfrentar a los dos —confesó con inseguridad.

—Lo he notado.

Rin no supo si ese comentario fue bueno o malo. Se llevó una mano a la coronilla y se revolvió el pelo sin saber qué decir, y fue entonces cuando su compañero levantó la vista del papel.

—Soy Sōsuke Yamazaki. Tampoco llevo mucho tiempo aquí, no te preocupes —informó para calmar los ánimos—. ¿Tu nombre?

—Rin Matsuoka —respondió con prontitud—. Sé que es un nombre de chica, pero soy un hombre.

—Es obvio que eres un hombre, no estoy ciego.

Rin se maldijo por presentarse como solía hacerlo en el colegio, pero lo tranquilizó la sonrisa divertida de Sōsuke. Con lo serio que había permanecido hasta ese momento, hasta le sorprendió verlo sonreír, pero no tardó en corresponder el gesto de la misma forma.

—Tengo la manía de decir eso cuando conozco a alguien nuevo —aclaró—. Ah, ¿puedo irme ya o quieres que te ayude con esos dos?

—No, ya puedes irte, puedo encargarme solo. No creo que hagan mucho estando esposados.

Rin cabeceó y se despidió de su compañero después del clásico «un placer conocerte». De regreso a casa estuvo preguntándose si su  _modus operandi_  había sido el acertado ante el conflicto, pero se alegraba de que al menos Sōsuke no le hubiera echado en cara nada.

**02**

Rin levantó la mirada del periódico. Había pasado un año desde que llegara allí y sus nervios iniciales ya habían más que desaparecido, pero todavía sentía que Sōsuke era mucho más profesional que él en el trabajo. No le había llevado mucho hacer amistad con su compañero ya que a menudo les tocaba el mismo turno en la estación. Se enteró de que Sōsuke solo llevaba dos meses como oficial cuando él ingresó, y con esa pequeña diferencia, solía poder hacerse cargo de las peores situaciones con la mayor facilidad.

No sabía si es que Sōsuke hacía parecer que no le costaban trabajo o que de verdad para él no eran tan problemáticas como las veía Rin. Había aprendido que Sōsuke era de a los que les gustaba mantener la compostura y pensar las cosas calmadamente antes de hacer movimiento alguno, tal vez por eso parecía más relajado cuando había que entrar en acción y lo hacía ver fácil.

—Alguien con esa mentalidad es realmente bueno para este trabajo —comentó para sí.

—¿Qué haces hablando solo, Rin? —En ese momento entraba Sōsuke por la puerta y lo miraba entre curioso y divertido—. ¿Te aburres?

—Mucho —respondió del mismo modo, sin llegar avergonzarse por la pregunta burlona—. Hey, todos hablamos solos de vez en cuando, ¿acaso tú no lo haces?

Sōsuke rodeó el escritorio para ir a sentarse en su sitio.

—Hm… Esas son cosas que no se confiesan, Rin.

—¿Dónde vas haciéndote el misterioso ahora? —le reprochó en broma.

Soltó una risilla y dejó el periódico en la mesa. Se levantó para echarse un café y le preguntó a Sōsuke si también quería uno pese a saber lo que le respondería: «odio el café de esa máquina». Rin se encogió de hombros.

En ese año que llevaban trabajando juntos, se habían adaptado el uno al otro como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho más tiempo. A Rin le agradaba estar con Sōsuke porque no le hacía falta que lo atosigara con preguntas para saber cómo se encontraba y decirle las palabras que necesitaba escuchar o no escuchar. Era bueno analizando a la gente, habilidad que compartía con él junto con la de callar cuando había que hacerlo. No había presiones ni necesidad de decir nada para sentirse cómodos juntos. Rin pensaba que tal vez se entendían bien porque eran parecidos.

Se dirigió nuevamente a su sitio y miró a Sōsuke de soslayo.

—¿Te gusta otro tipo de café? —indagó, curioso.

—Sí, cualquiera bien hecho. Los de esa máquina no lo están —respondió, fijándose en el vaso de Rin—. ¿Cómo te bebes eso? Es básicamente agua marrón.

Rin rio, divertido. Le resultaba gracioso que pese a que se tratara de un hombre maduro, con expresión seria permanente y aspecto atemorizante, Sōsuke pudiera llegar a ser tan melindroso con nimiedades como aquella.

—Qué exagerado. Al menos se deja beber. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo que me recuerda que en el centro hay una cafetería que me gusta mucho. Podríamos ir un día.

—Di cuándo puedes.

—¿Este sábado? —cuestionó Rin.

Sōsuke se quedó pensativo un instante antes de asentir.

—Bien. ¿A las once donde siempre?

—Perfecto.

**03**

Habían quedado donde siempre, en una pequeña plaza circundada por varios edificios, cercana al apartamento de Rin. El porqué de no quedar directamente en el apartamento era debido a una especie de acuerdo del que nunca llegaron a hablar, pero que estaba establecido para que ninguno se tomara más confianzas con el otro de las que este le concediera. Ambos estaban de acuerdo con esta ley no escrita.

El primero en llegar fue Rin, cinco minutos antes de la hora. No solo por la proximidad a su casa, sino porque Rin solía ser siempre el primero en llegar cada vez que quedaban. No es que Sōsuke llegara tarde, pero tenía una habilidad asombrosa para presentarse en el sitio a la hora justa. Ni un minuto más, pero tampoco uno menos. Esta vez también fue así.

—Hey —dijo Rin, con un ademán de su mano.

Sōsuke le devolvió el saludo y un mero cabeceo antes de comenzar a caminar. Tomaron el metro para dirigirse al centro. Como era común en los fines de semana, el tren estaba abarrotado de gente. Rin había disimulado una sonrisa cuando notó que Sōsuke, igual que había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, se puso a su espalda, dejándolo a él entre la barra del vagón y el cuerpo del otro. Solía cubrirle de ese modo para evitar que la gente lo empujara a él cuando entraba y salía o el metro hacía movimientos bruscos. No había dicho nada porque sabía que Sōsuke era muy protector con la gente a la que apreciaba, aunque sí le seguía molestando un poco que se llevara él los empujones.

Al bajar del vagón, volvieron a ponerse en marcha hasta la cafetería. No tardaron más de veinte minutos andando, pero al llegar, se encontraron un cartel en la entrada que anunciaba que esa semana permanecería cerrada por asuntos personales del dueño. Rin chasqueó la lengua.

—Podemos ir a otro sitio —sugirió Sōsuke—. En el centro hay muchas tiendas.

—Sí, bueno. Podemos dar una vuelta y ver si nos interesa alguna.

Sōsuke estuvo de acuerdo con el plan, porque tampoco tenían mucho qué hacer. Dieron un rodeo para llegar a la zona de las tiendas de ropa, y casi hubiera podido jurar que Rin fue por ese camino queriendo. Lo confirmó cuando le pidió entrar a una porque quería comprar unas zapatillas nuevas, aunque al final acabó llevándose también unos pantalones que se había probado y que, según Sōsuke, le quedaban bien.

—Te preocupas mucho por la moda, ¿no? —cuestionó Sōsuke, siendo esa la impresión que le había causado Rin desde la primera vez que quedara con él fuera del trabajo.

—No tanto… Pero me gusta ir bien.

—Eso es un sí, Rin.

—Me gusta ir bien —repitió Rin—. Es lo normal, ¿no?

—Supongo, aunque tampoco le echo mucha cuenta —confesó Sōsuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin observó a Sōsuke con cuidado y torció la boca, analizando al otro hombre.

—No vistes mal —consideró—, aunque tu estilo es bastante simple. Me gusta tu chaqueta, por cierto.

—Pues es mía, no te la voy a dar.

—¡Idiota! No te la estaba pidiendo —exclamó en broma, y le dio un golpecito con la rodilla en su pierna.

Sōsuke le sonrió, divertido, y la conversación continuó sobre cualquier banalidad. Sus pasos terminaron por dirigirlos a un mercadillo localizado a las afueras de un parque. En los puestos se veían sobre todo productos artesanales y alimentos de otras regiones del mundo. Rin acabó comprándose un bollito relleno de nata en uno de los puestos que vendía dulces de España. Sōsuke se quedó mirándolo hasta que Rin se dio cuenta.

—¿Quieres probarlo? —le ofreció, acercándole el bollo.

—Solo un bocado, no me va mucho lo dulce —respondió, y eso fue todo cuanto probó antes de hablar con la boca llena—. Hm. Demasiado dulce.

—Cerdo. Traga y luego hablas —le reclamó, pero Sōsuke lo ignoró.

No se había terminado de comer todavía su bollito cuando Rin ya se había acercado a otro puesto. Esta vez, uno de bisutería.

—Quiero esa pulsera.

—Mi sueldo es el mismo que el tuyo, Rin, ¿de dónde sacas tú el dinero para comprar todo lo que se te antoja? —le preguntó Sōsuke con burla.

—Vamos, no es todo —se defendió—. Además, esto es barato.

Sōsuke se fijó en el precio de la pulsera que había señalado Rin y buscó su cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Rin arqueó una ceja al verlo, preguntándose si también habría visto algo que le gustara, pero lo que su compañero le pidió al tendero fue la misma pulsera que él quería.

—Toma —le dijo Sōsuke, entregándole el regalo.

—¿Qué…? ¡No, en serio! No tenías que comprármela —le reprochó, inseguro de si debía o no aceptarla.

—Es que no quiero verte en un futuro próximo de mendigo por la calle por andar derrochando el dinero —bromeó—. Vamos, cógela. Tú lo has dicho, es barata.

Rin se lo pensó dos veces antes de llegar a cogerla y ponérsela.

—Gracias.

**04**

La cita de dos semanas atrás había terminado cuando una repentina lluvia los obligó a regresar a cada uno a su casa. Rin había llevado la pulsera al trabajo el lunes que le siguió a ese sábado. Y el martes, y el miércoles, y el resto de días que vinieron. Sōsuke jamás mencionó nada, pero Rin había notado que a veces miraba su muñeca y sonreía queriendo ocultar sus labios bajo el periódico. Aquello solo lo instaba a no quitársela.

Ese viernes, en cambio, Rin percibió algo diferente. Sōsuke le había mirado la muñeca y había torcido el gesto. No estaba seguro de si parecía enfadado o melancólico, pero pronto se enteró de la razón.

—Me van a trasladar de estación —informó Sōsuke.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rin pese a haberse enterado bien.

—Eso, que me van a trasladar de estación. Es algo así como un ascenso y voy a cobrar más —le explicó—. Yo no me quedaré pobre como tú.

Rin sabía que el comentario último era por amenizar la conversación, aunque la noticia le dejaba un sabor amargo. Sōsuke era el compañero con el que mejor se llevaba, le iba a costar acostumbrarse a no verlo casi diariamente, a contar su compañía que siempre endulzaba —de algún modo— su jornada laboral.

—Pues qué bien —respondió, concediéndole una sonrisa—. Me alegra que te hayan ascendido, pero a ver si ahora vas a tener que atrapar a cacos de verdad. No los que nos encontramos en este barrio.

Sōsuke se rio por el comentario.

—Este es un buen barrio si no te gusta el riesgo —secundó—. Creo que al que me han destinado tampoco es muy malo, pero ya veré cuando esté allí.

—¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

—Como a una hora andando, un cuarto de hora en metro. Tampoco mucho.

—Ah, entonces podremos seguir quedando —comentó, aunque no estaba seguro.

—Supongo.

Ninguno dijo nada más debido a la falta de convicción. No podían garantizar que cuando cada uno tuviera un horario diferente pudieran encontrar un momento para estar con el otro. Y en el caso de encontrarlo, Rin se preguntaba si Sōsuke querría seguir viéndose con él cuando tuviera nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Las personas entran y salen en las vidas de los demás, solo permanecen las verdaderamente importantes, y Rin no podía afirmar cuán relevante era él en la vida de Sōsuke.

El tema no volvió a mencionarse durante ese día. Sōsuke trabajó en la misma estación de siempre una semana más, cuando al viernes siguiente se despidió de forma definitiva de sus compañeros. A Rin le dijo que lo llamaría para quedar en algún momento, después de todo seguía teniendo su teléfono, y pasado aquel fin de semana, ya no regresó a ese barrio para trabajar.

**05**

Era 2 de febrero. Ese día Rin cumplía sus veintisiete años y ya desde primera hora de la mañana, todo apuntaba a que iba a ser un cumpleaños espantoso. Comenzando con el hecho de que era lunes, y terminando con que nada más salir a la calle, le había caído un chaparrón encima que lo había calado hasta los huesos. En aquel mes del año nunca se sabía cómo acertar con el tiempo.

Para su suerte, su humor mejoró a lo largo de la mañana. Su compañero en la estación, Aiichirō, lo había felicitado nada más llegar y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le había ofrecido un pastelito que había comprado especialmente para él. Rin también le sonrió, feliz por el detalle —aunque ya solo que se acordara de la fecha lo alegraba—.

—Gracias, Ai —le dijo, revolviéndole el pelo.

Aiichirō había llegado justo después de que Sōsuke se trasladara de estación, nueve meses atrás. El chico desde un principio había demostrado sentir una gran admiración por todos sus superiores, a quienes consideraba casi como a unos héroes por llevar a cabo una profesión tan peligrosa. Rin más de una vez le restó importancia y valor épico a aquel trabajo, pero acabó cogiéndole cariño al muchacho al tener que tratar con él todos los días. Aunque en ocasiones se le hiciera un desorganizado con manías un tanto extrañas, Rin valoraba el empeño que le ponía a todo cuanto era su deber.

Rin dividió el pastelito a la mitad y le entregó una parte a su compañero. El dulce en sí era bastante pequeño, para que una sola persona se lo comiera en pocos bocados, pero quiso considerar aquel su pastel de cumpleaños, ya que no pensaba comprar otro. Aiichirō le dio las gracias por compartirlo con él, aunque le supo mal no haber elegido algo más grande.

—Rin, ¿vas a celebrar tu cumpleaños de algún modo? —le preguntó, curioso, cuando ya estaba poniéndose el abrigo para regresar a su casa.

—No, no lo creo. Tampoco estoy muy interesado.

Aiichirō pareció lamentar la respuesta, o al menos él creyó verlo decepcionarse, pero no dijo nada. Se despidió cuando acabó su turno y Rin tuvo que quedarse un par de horas más hasta que llegara su reemplazo, con quien no tenía más relación que la mera formalidad profesional.

De camino a su apartamento imaginó lo que haría una vez llegara: cenar, ver el televisor —si emitían algo decente, si no, cogería el ordenador—, recibir las llamadas de su madre y su hermana para felicitarlo e irse a dormir. Estaba cansado porque la noche antes se había acostado tarde viendo una serie que le recomendó Aiichirō; ahora se arrepentía. Bostezó sonoramente, aprovechando que por la calle no se veía ni un alma, y justo en ese momento alguien por su espalda le puso la mano en la boca. Rin detuvo el paso, asustado, y hubiera empleado la fuerza para defenderse si la otra persona no hubiese hablado.

—¿Qué educación te han dado a ti? Ponte la mano en la boca para bostezar.

Rin se volvió hacia su interlocutor y lo observó con reproche.

—Qué idiota, creía que eras un atracador o algo así —se quejó, dándole una patadita sin fuerza porque no le apetecía sacar las manos de sus bolsillos.

—¿Quién va a atracar a un hombre de veintisiete años que encima va con uniforme policial? Los atracadores prefieren víctimas más fáciles, y que al menos tengan pinta de llevar dinero encima.

—¿Has ganado experiencia en tu nuevo barrio o qué?

—Ya lo creo. Aunque eso de ahora lo aprendí en primaria —respondió en broma, retomando la marcha por el camino que llevaba Rin.

Rin rio por el comentario y lo siguió.

—Tú siempre tan capullo —susurró, pero de algún modo las bromas de Sōsuke solían calmar el ambiente.

A falta de respuesta, caminaron en silencio un trecho que sirvió para que ambos se perdieran un instante en sí mismos. Cada uno se replanteaba qué debería ser lo primero que dijeran después del tiempo —no demasiado largo— que llevaban sin hablar. Al final, fue Rin el que iniciara nuevamente la conversación.

—Y ¿cómo te está yendo? Te desapareciste en diciembre —comentó, recordando la última vez que salieron juntos.

No habían podido citarse tanto como antes porque ahora sus horarios no coincidían, pero cuando lo hacían, Rin realmente sentía que su relación con Sōsuke no se había visto afectada pese a verse bastante menos. Seguían tratándose de la misma manera y, a diferencia de lo que pensó, el no tenerlo como compañero no le quitó las ganas de pasar tiempo con él. Al contrario, le hacía querer verlo más. Esa fue la razón principal por la que en diciembre lo había llamado con la excusa del estreno de una película que llevaba tiempo esperando.

El cine, las palomitas compartidas, la chaqueta, el beso.

—Ya sabes cómo es diciembre con la Navidad. Tuve que regresar a mi casa con la familia y todo eso —se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y luego en enero no he encontrado hueco para quedar, aunque sí me hubiera gustado llamarte.

—Podrías haberlo hecho.

—Tú también —repuso, a lo que Rin no pudo reclamar—. He aprovechado para venir hoy —prosiguió, prefiriendo pasar del tema anterior— por eso de que es tu cumpleaños. Ha caído en mal día, si no, te hubiera dicho de ir a tomar algo a cualquier parte.

—Mañana trabajo, y me supongo que tú también —señaló Rin, pensativo—, pero podríamos dejarlo para el sábado. O el domingo. No sé, cuando puedas.

—Puedo los dos días. —Se detuvieron al llegar frente a la puerta del apartamento de Rin—. Pero si queremos pillar algún bar abierto, mejor sería el sábado.

—Buen punto. Entonces el sábado en…

—Te vengo a recoger, no me importa. ¿A eso de las nueve?

A Rin se le dibujó inconscientemente una sonrisa en los labios antes de asentir.

—Vale. Con eso, si me retraso por lo que sea, puedes pasar —respondió, y esta vez quien sonrió fue Sōsuke.

—Sí. O si a mí me da por llegar antes de tiempo.

Ambos sabían que eran excusas malas, muy malas, pero cualquiera sería buena para ellos si les daba la oportunidad de entrar con permiso en la vida del otro. Evitaron reírse por la situación porque suponían que parecerían un par de chiquillos y a su edad ya no quedaban bien algunas cosas.

—En fin —volvió a hablar Sōsuke—. Feliz cumpleaños, Rin. No traigo regalo, así que confórmate con las felicitaciones hasta que te compre algo.

—¿En serio pretendes llegar con las manos vacías y que me quede conforme? —cuestionó Rin con fingida ofensa.

—¿Sí…? ¿Qué quieres que te dé?

Rin esperaba esa pregunta, porque era la más obvia. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Sōsuke y se aupó para alcanzar sus labios. El beso fue similar al primero, el de diciembre: frente a su puerta, después de tontear y dejarse claro mutuamente que eran tontos, que cada uno estaba tonto por el otro. Largo, pero no profundo, fue suficiente para hacer que Rin volviera a tener deseos de sonreír. Y sonrió cuando se separó.

—Ahora sí, me conformaré hasta que me des el regalo de verdad.

—¿El regalo de verdad? Después de esto ya no te compro nada. Estás más que servido —bromeó Sōsuke.

—En ese caso, me quedaré con tu chaqueta, que la sigo teniendo en mi casa —le recordó Rin, arrogante.

Sōsuke miró por el rabillo del ojo a la puerta, como si fuera la culpable de que su prenda no estuviera en su poder.

—El sábado la recuperaré —decidió, sin darle más importancia—. Te veo entonces.

Rin asintió y ambos se despidieron. Cuando entró a su casa, cenó y esperó las llamadas de su hermana y de su madre para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños. El televisor no haría falta.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic de esta pareja y no sé si será el último que escriba para el fandom de Free! porque me ha aburrido un poco (aunque me he divertido bastante escribiendo este).
> 
> _Comentarios y críticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidos._


End file.
